


Lombardian Heat

by Keson



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Elio is a squib, Italy, Jealousy, M/M, Summer of 1984
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keson/pseuds/Keson
Summary: It's the summer of 1984. At the Pearlman villa, an intimate evening is disrupted by the arrival of an unpleasant stranger.Oliver is not amused.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman, Severus Snape/Undisclosed
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

It was raining cats and dogs when Elio heard a bone shattering knock on the door of his Lombardian villa. He jumped in his seat, exchanging a frightened yet surprised look with Oliver, his father's intern. The young man had arrived a week ago and the sexual tension between him and Elio had increased with every day. Both had been lingering around each other like two cats in heat. Elio was confused; he was overwhelmed by the feelings he had been experiencing in the past week, not knowing how to act on them. The older man was hauntingly beautiful like a Greek God. His limbs were lean and strong, his skin was golden as was his hair, matching his blue penetrating eyes. 

Oliver rolled those eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

„Are you expecting anybody? I thought we would be to ourselves tonight?“

He had been longing the whole week for an opportunity to get closer to Elio but it couldn't be helped. There was another knock at the door.

„I'll get it,“ he said, getting up from the chair. Just as he was approaching the door, it banged open.

The lights went out and framed in the doorway stood a dark figure.

„Is this the Pearlman residence?“

„Well yes, but who the fuck are you?“ Oliver replied, shooting the stranger an annoyed look thinking about slamming the door in his face.

The man said nothing in response. He just looked inside the room past Oliver and, seeing Elio draped over the couch, ignored him entirely and stepped inside.

„Didn't your father tell you to expect me?“

Elio jumped from the couch and cleared his throat, approaching the stranger.  
His father had told him the stories of Hogwarts, wizards, witches. Vivid stories, painful stories. Elio always felt inadequate hearing them, inadequate as he could never be part of them. But now his emotions were torn between his sense of duty and his fear of exposure before Oliver. 

Stretching his hand out for a greeting Elio approached the guest, recognizing him from his father's description.

„Professor Snape. I'm Elio and this is Oliver. Welcome to our home.“

Snape shook his hand quickly, looking everywhere but his face.

„Where is my room?“

„Your ROOM??“ asked Oliver moving between Snape and Elio.

Snape continued to ignore him.

„Oliver, this is a dear colleague of my father's,“ Elio said, stepping forward. „Professor, can I take your luggage up to your room? I'll lead the way.“

Snape nodded and followed the boy up the stairs.

„I know it's not much but I hope you'll enjoy your stay anyways,“ Elio said, presenting the room.

Snape dropped onto the four poster bed as if dead. „You can leave now and get rid of the muggle.“

„Oookay, but...“ He turned around and stopped mid sentence as he found his guest soundly asleep. He drew the door closed and headed for the stairs.

„What the fuck was that?“

„I told you already, a colleague of my father's, he won't stay long. I must have forgotten about it. It's not important. Let's have a drink.“

Oliver thought about arguing the point but thought better of it. He had a more important agenda.

„Coke and rum on ice please, thank you.“

Elio placed the drink in Oliver's hand and dropped himself next to him on the couch. 

„So, where were we?“


	2. Knock knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

„So, where were we?“

Elio suddenly became self-conscious. He had no experience with men. What did Oliver expect of him? To buy himself some time he jumped from the couch, turning around to face the record player.

„Do you want me to put on some music?“

„I kinda hoped we could make our own music tonight,“ Oliver said, approaching Elio from behind and resting his hand on the boy's neck.

„Well, I can play the guitar, if you like.“

Oliver turned him around and said in a low voice, staring into his eyes: „That's not what I had in mind.“

„Oliver, but what about the professor? He could come down any moment!“

„He just did.“

Elio and Oliver jumped at the voice coming from the staircase.

„WHAT!!?“ Oliver shouted, turning his head. This wannabe goth was getting on his nerves.

„Be assured, I have no interest in witnessing this embarrassing spectacle,“ he said, walking past them and vanishing into the kitchen.

„This is ridiculous!“ Oliver cried. He turned to Elio. „Let's move this upstairs.“

Elio started biting his lip. „Upstairs?“

„I'm going for a walk,“ Snape announced, emerging from the kitchen with a cauldron full of parchment rolls and strange equipment. Two seconds later they heard the bang of the front door.

„What, is he going to cook outside in the middle of the night?“ Oliver asked, not really caring for an answer. He had other plans.

He pulled Elio towards the stairs. Elio gave in and followed him into his room. The lights were out, their faces merely illuminated by the full moon. 

Not long after they were lying on the bed. Oliver was fiddling around with the boys shirt inbetween kisses, trying to get it off. 

„Oliver,“ Elio moaned. This was really happening!

Oliver repositioned himself to cover the boy's body under his own. He pushed his tongue into Elio's welcoming mouth, pressing their hips together.

Elio's body gave in to the sensations overwhelming him. „Oliver... I have never...“

A loud crack outside the window startled them both.

„WHAT THE -“ Oliver shouted.

„Oh, I thought this was my room. My apologies.“ A mop of dishevelled hair appeared in the open window followed by Snape's face. He took a leap from the tree to the windowsill and climbed into the room. The cauldron was strapped to his back. Standing up he began straighting his clothes. „Didn't you hear me knocking?“

„KNOCK? KNOCK?“ Oliver's face was a deep beetroot. 

Snape raised one eyebrow. „Who's there?“

Oliver stood up. „MY FIST!“ Snape was caught completely off guard. He went down in a heap of black cloth.

Oliver turned to Elio who was hiding under the blanket. 

„So, were were we?“


	3. In Full Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are taking a magical turn.

„So, where were we?“

The shopkeeper put down the receiver, turning around to the man in the dark cloak.

„I was asking for a local map,“ Snape replied tapping his foot.

„Of course, of course!“ the shopkeeper said, disappearing in the back of his small, crowded shop.

He returned, putting a folded map on the counter.

„Here you go. You want to do some hiking, yes?“ he said, smiling.

„Earghhh… yes. Could you point out a place called „Triangolo di Velluto“ for me?“

It had to be somewhere close. Snape was tired of branches hitting him in the face. To make matters worse, it was getting dark.

„Fucking bushes! Reducto!“

A flash of light hit his surroundings, removing every obstacle.

„Better.“

THIS is what he came here for! A muggle and branches hitting him in the face? If only he could have shown his true nature. If only there was no Statute of Secrecy. He would have reduced this fucker to a crying blob of shit. He - he was Snape, a wizard, a talented wizard, a dark wizard feared by many! He‘d come to Italy to develop a game-changing potion which would go down in history but his aching jaw kept reminding him of the humiliation of last night. He had to put an end to it. What was the Pearlman boy thinking, anyway? A muggle? A tanned blue-eyed beach boy?

His thoughts were racing.

„Pull yourself together! You‘re better than this!“ he mumbled, pulling his cloak free from some brambles on the ground.

Lifting his head, his face relaxed. There it was – the Triangolo di Velluto! Just as professor Pearlman had described it – an elder bush in the middle of a clearing. He approached the bush. Underneath it the _Calor frigus_ must grow - the missing ingredient to his glory which would finally cement his place in the history books next to Flamel. He circled the bush. His eyes lighted up. The _Calor frigus_ in full bloom! Content, he reached for the pouch he brought along.

A branch snapped. He stilled.

„Lumos!“ was all he could say before his wand was knocked out of his hand by a hairy paw.

Thrown backwards, wide-eyed, he gained control over his body and crawled away on his lower limbs facing his attacker.

Snape knew the nature of his attacker. He had encountered a werewolf. Where was his fucking wand? His hand was searching for it on the ground. The creature followed his movements, coming to a halt a foot away from Snape‘s face. Drooling onto his chest, it lashed out, ripping Snape‘s flesh. The pain made him almost black out, his body hit the floor. Rolling over he crawled two paces and began running towards the elder bush, frantically searching for his wand. His pouch! It must be close to it. There! Picking it up he turned around.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!“

Limping, bleeding, with torn clothes Snape blasted open the door of the Pearlman villa.

„WHAD DE FUG??!!!“ cried Oliver, only slightly hindered by Elio‘s cock in his mouth.

„Sod it, muggle!“ Snape replied, crossing the hall swiftly, taking two stairs at once towards his room.

„WHO‘RE YOU CALLING A MUGGLE?“ Oliver shouted.

„What‘s a m _uggle_ anyway?“ he said, facing Elio.

„Nevermind, baby,“ Elio replied in a husky voice, pulling Oliver closer by his hair.

„So, where were we?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, writing this is fun and a first for me. I'd love some feedback, please comment ;)


	4. Unidentifiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's cookin'

„So, where were we?“

„Are you kidding?? Come here, you little rascal.“ Oliver said with a coy smile, pulling Elio closer.

Their lips locked, their bodies intertwined. Heavily breathing, Elio came to a halt lying on his back, Oliver‘s face inches away from his. In an instant the mood had turned from playful to serious.

„What d‘you want?“ Oliver asked, breathing the words into Elio‘s mouth.

Elio‘s thighs parted, giving in to the pressure from above. Their kiss deepened. He opened his eyes and looked at the man above him. He was beautiful, opening his eyes every now and then, parting his lips, breathing heavily, moving his hips, slowly, like in a trance.

„Baby, what d‘you want? What do you like?“ Oliver repeated, while his fingers found their way to Elio‘s hole circling it slowly, reading every expression in Elio‘s face.

„Oliver… I have never...“

Oliver kissed him deeply.

„I know Baby, do you want me to stop?“ he wispered.

„NO.“ he said, pulling him close.

_  
CLANNNNGGGG!!!_

  
„What?? Don‘t stop!“

Elio opened his eyes. He was clutching the duvet.

„Wha-?“

Oliver was lying next to him, fast asleep. Noises were drifting up from downstairs. Metal hitting metal. Frowning, Elio rubbed his eyes. This didn‘t make sense. Without thinking, he turned over and got out of the bed.

  
Downstairs the light from the kitchen was illuminating the floor in the hall. The noises kept on clanging when he set his bare feet on the cold stone floor; fear gripped him as he slowly approached the source of the noise.

„Where is your hand blender, boy?“

„Errrrm….“ a baffled Elio emerged in the doorway of the kitchen.

„Your hand blender??“

Elio stepped into the light of the kitchen opening one of the lower cupboards and, pushing away a casserole and a large baking tray, reached for the blender. Coming up he realized the state of the kitchen. Puddles, piles of herbs, dirty glassware and measuring cups, streaks of an unidentifiable powder scattered on the floor. He put the hand blender next to Snape.

„Sooo, what you‘re doing?“

Snape took the hand blender and circled the boy to reach the power socket.

„Boy, they told me you are bright. A Squib, but bright. What does it look like? I‘m making a potion.“

He lowered the blender into the pot and switched it on. A whisp of smoke rose out of the pot and hit his nose. Snape recoiled. _What was that?_

„A potion, right, of course! Which one, Dreamless Sleep? Multijuice?“

Multijuice! What a moron. His potion would bring the mightiest to their knees. The base was finished. 12 hours on low heat and after adding the _Calor frigus..._

„Boy, you really are just eye candy,“ he said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The smell got stronger.

„Just eye candy.“ The words lingered on his tongue, while his sight was drawn away from the humming hand blender to the boy‘s slim waist. „With your narrow hips and your light complexion and plump lips.“ The fragrance was overwhelming by now. „And your freckles. And your ridiculously long eyelashes,“ he said, moving closer to Elio looking him straight in the eyes.

„Pro- Professor???“ Elio felt hot all over. What was this smell, it went right down to his crotch.

Snape reached for the boy‘s bulge. Elio did not move. Snape closed his eyes, stroking Elio through the fabric of his pajamas.

  
„WHAT THE FUCK???“

Oliver was standing in the dark hall, looking at the whole scene in disbelief.

„Get your bony fingers off Elio you PERVERT!!“

He pulled Elio to him, embracing the boy from behind.

„Well, explain yourself! Acting all snooty, turning up uninvited and doing God knows what at this time and hour. What is this?“ He pointed at the floor. „And this unidentifiable powder, what is it?“

„Unidentifiable to you, you idiot!“

Before Oliver even had the chance to insult Snape in return, Elio turned round to the open-mouthed Oliver with the most peculiar look on his face. He petted Oliver‘s face blissfully.

Oliver‘s reason got the better of him. Something was very wrong here but this was not the time and place get to the bottom of this. Elio needed rest. Supporting Elio, he turned to leave.

„And don‘t think this is over!“ he shouted over his shoulder.

„Idiot.“ Turning to his potion Snape said, „So, where were we?“


End file.
